bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Loly Aivirrne
is a teenage, female Arrancar who, along with Menoly, was ordered to bring Orihime to Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. Character Outline She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime. She also seems to be very impulsive, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after she asked her to leave her room (and Menoly tried to stop her from "taking it too far", but couldn't stop her). Loly has long black hair in pigtails, and the remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, though the hair ties might also be part of her Mask Fragments as the left one seems to connect to the eyepiece on her left temple. Loly's uniform fits her name, including a schoolgirl-themed skirt and what looks to be black boots that reach her thighs. She also wears a very revealing shirt that ties to her neck and not much else except material to barely cover her breasts. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She is first seen as being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they think leaving him alone with her might be dangerous with her powers (though this might just be a front for her concerns for herself and Aizen). Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches. Some time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime could ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around however to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying how she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls but Loly doesn't believe her and chastises this to Menoly. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky about herself and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on her head now. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing. A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she's once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her cero's sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she's scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected however and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go however and Loly then punches her to the floor, then grabs her by the hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving a emotionless expression and tells her to stop it immediately, and even silences Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she's chickening out. At this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the rooms doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away (acting like a punch to her) and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her cero. He grabs her cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying how he is going to be in trouble with Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she won't tell anyone if he doesn't kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. In the manga, he ripped her leg off with his hand. Awhile later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, to which Loly questions and when no response was given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster. She and Menoly were last seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walked in, demanding to know who was resposible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a (rather short) battle with the Espada. Fake Karakura Town arc Recently, she has been seen climbing a set of stairs, alongside Menoly, claiming that "this is their only chance to drag Orihime down". Her facial expressions seem to indicate that she is almost frightened, despite her determination. She and Menoly make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Schiffer and begin to torture Orihime again by ripping her clothes and such. Ichigo notices this and goes after them, but Loly threatens to rip out Orihime's eye, but this only angers Ichigo as he begins charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra saves her; though, he claims that he's not helping her. They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy. Powers & Abilities Bala: Loly was seen using bala while she and Menoly were torturing Orihime. She used it to blast the door to the room open, claiming that she was "getting the door for her". Zanpakutō . *'Resurrección': It's release command is . In her released state she takes on the form of a centipede like creature and is very poisonous. Quotes * "Don't get cocky, you bitch!" Trivia *It might be possible that both Loly and Menoly are the Fraccións of Ulquiorra, since he seemed to be the only Espada giving orders to them. Grimmjow even noted they attacked Orihime when Ulquiorra wasn't around. Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Numeros